


Aquamarine Pressures Eyeball to Eat a Completely Ordinary Sandwich

by TwoInchMorsel (RubyAnon)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bickering, Food Kink, Macro/Micro, Mouth Kink, Reader Death, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/TwoInchMorsel
Summary: Aquamarine stuffs you into a sandwich after you've made one too many jokes about her height. She's not the one eating you, though.(Originally posted on /co/.)
Relationships: Eyeball (Steven Universe)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Aquamarine Pressures Eyeball to Eat a Completely Ordinary Sandwich

>"Alright, let's see if I know how this works..."  
>"Okay, so the 'bread' cutting wasn't that hard. Now I just need to figure out the... uh..."  
>"Ugh, what is this 'mayonnaise' stuff made out of anyway? Eggs? Eggs from what? Humans? Hm, 'do humans lay eggs'..."  
>"There goes the flesh slices, as well as the... leaves? Don't understand why you'd need to purchase them when there are PLENTY outside..."  
>"I don't even want to know what 'cheese' is made of..."  
>"Toe... may toes? Wow, who makes up this stuff..."  
>"And finally, the not-so-secret ingredient..."  
>Aquamarine proceeds to grab you by the leg as you're finally brought out of the paper bag, plopping you right onto the contents of her sandwich  
>"...a shrunken little human. For that extra pinch of flavor, of course."  
>this is where one too many height jokes gets you  
  
>you try to struggle within the confines of the sub, but Aquamarine has too tight of a grip around it that it manages to keep you in place  
>"Heeeeey Ruby, guess what I got?"  
>>"Ugh, what is it this time..."  
>>"Oooh! More of that... 'food' stuff! Gimme that!"  
>you feel your entire being pushed around as Eyeball grabs the sub sandwich, and by extension, you  
>>"Oh yeah! Time to... wait."  
>"What?"  
>>"There's a catch, isn't there?"  
>"Well, no...."  
>your head manages to pop out of the end of the sandwich, allowing your eyes to meet the red cyclops'  
>>"..."  
>>"Is this... a..."  
>"It's the one that's been making fun of how I talk while calling me a two-inch saddle-goose, yes."  
>>"Alright, but..."  
>Eyeball squints at your puny form  
>>"...does it even taste good?"  
>"Oh don't worry, I've already tasted it. It's... fine."  
>>"Well uh.... if you say so."  
>Eyeball's lips begin to part, showing off a terrifying set of teeth...  
>>"Wait... you don't even like eating!"  
>"Okay you one-eyed twat, so maaaybeee I didn't let that fiend disgrace my tongue. But what's the big deal anyway? Taste it yourself if you're so picky."  
>>"Hrmph."  
  
>before you could protest, your face is met with a large thick muscle, pressing you against it's bumpy fleshy surface as your vision is obscured by her slobber  
>she smacks her lips, seeming to ponder the taste  
>>"..."  
>>"Yeah, I can eat 'cha."  
>to your terror, Eyeball parts her lips again  
>>"Ahhh..."  
>"Hahaha, yes!"  
>you hear Aquamarine cackling as you desperate try to crawl away from the range of the Ruby's mouth  
>the sandwich swiftly gets closer to her chompers, granting you a frighteningly clearer look at the insides of her mouth, as well as the throat threateningly sitting at the end of it  
>your vision is enveloped in darkness as you hear the 'crunch' of lettuce and bread from right behind you, setting you loose into the cavern that is her stuffy mouth  
>you plop right onto the tongue, immediately becoming soaked in her juices as her warm humid breath washes over you  
>"Oh, and try not to chew! I want you to do away with it... slowly."  
>you hear a "mmhmm" vibrate your being, effectively sealing your fate  
>it doesn't take long before she starts chewing the bread, tomato, lettuce, and everything else into a messy mush  
>>"Mmmm..."  
>she savors the flavors, with you being mixed along with the chewed, slimy, saliva-riddled mess of what was formerly a sandwich  
>suddenly, you feel pressed against the roof of her mouth, feeling your body being sucked of its flavor while the globs of food travels toward her throat  
>'GLUCK'  
>"Heh heh, have a fun ride, 'shortie'!"  
  
>...  
>you are still being rubbed against the fleshy, steamy walls of her mouth  
>"Haha... uh, what are you doing?"  
>>"Mmmmm..."  
>"Is that STILL in there?"  
>>"It tashtes good."  
>"Ruby. Swallow it."  
>>"Nuh-uh. Not yet."  
>you continue to be pressed against her warm and soft tongue for about five whole minutes, being tossed around and drenched in her spit  
>"Oh for goodness sake!"  
>you feel a sudden jerk as you're pulled towards her throat  
>>"Oof!"  
>your feet are caught by the tight confines of her esophagus, pulling you into the fleshy ride to your doom  
>your screams become even more muffled as your entire being gradually descends into her stomach  
  
>'GLLLRRRRK'  
  
>>"Hey! I was still eating that!"  
>after a painfully tight and stuffy trip, you manage to land onto some slimy slop  
>"Well maybe YOU shouldn't have taken so ridiculously long, you... you..."  
>you desperately try to get some stable footing onto the currently digesting slop, determined to grip onto the stomach walls and to somehow climb out of here  
>"AUGH, why do you have to ruin everything?!"  
>you feel a slight shake in your environment, nearly falling into the bubbling liquid below you  
>>"Oh, I haven't ruined everything yet! How about I start with your FACE!"  
>as Eyeball presumably lunges forward, you start to lose your balance, falling face-first into her gastric acids  
>your entire body starts to burn, with the acids bubbling excitedly at your presence  
>the bickering gradually becomes indecipherable muffles as you become broken apart, becoming redundant fuel for the Ruby's body  



End file.
